<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when we are alone by Cloris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966970">when we are alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloris/pseuds/Cloris'>Cloris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jealous Hinata brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Post-Canon, Smut, horny bunnies hinayachi, not-so-oblivious Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloris/pseuds/Cloris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei feels like something is different about Hinata and Yachi tonight.</p><p>(Post-canon fic sequel to Just Me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jealous Hinata brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when we are alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a sequel to Just Me, but it can be read separately. There are a few references to that fic and it is rather short, so if you don't mind...</p><p>Also, in this fic Hinata and Yachi probably only started going out a few weeks before he flies to Brazil again. I don't go into much detail over it, so just so you know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kei's group of ex teammates from high school has mostly stayed unchanged in terms of dynamics no matter the distance between them and the months that may have passed since they last saw each other. Yet tonight in this unfamiliar izakaya of Tokyo Kei is currently staring down at his kahlua with milk feeling like there is something amiss this time, even though there shouldn’t be. The situation is perfectly normal and familiar: Hinata is being an idiot and teasing Kageyama, the bigger idiot; Yachi is worrying about them and Yamaguchi is laughing besides him. He has seen this scene play hundreds of times before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet something seems to have changed. And it is not Hinata’s tan (he came from Brazil just a week ago), nor Kageyama’s new disaster of a haircut (not even Italy can save him from those). No, it is not a physical trait what feels off tonight; it is something behavioral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can't you handle a little bit of alcohol, Kageyama-kun?” He hears Hinata ask in that annoying tone of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Of course I can!” Kageyama says, grabbing his own jar of beer. But it is empty. It is also the only beer he has had tonight, and yet a faint blush already dusts his cheeks. Kageyama himself knows he is bad at holding his alcohol, and yet he falls for Hinata's teasing all the same because he doesn’t want to lose, as stupid as it sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he grabs Hinata's beer (third one, Kei notes). Hinata smirks malevolently and lets him; but Yachi, who is sitting beside him, reaches for Kageyama's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Kageyama-kun, don't drink more!” Yachi says, torso across Hinata’s lap. Kageyama brings the beer to his mouth and takes a long gulp. Yachi, who must already be a bit tipsy herself, emits one of her not so very femenine sounds and keeps trying to reach for Kageyama's hands. Hinata meanwhile just grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, a very familiar scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except then it comes one of those small moments that feel new and strange to Kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is just a slight detail, but Kei has known these people for more than a decade and thus detects it like a hawk notices any slight movement in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment is as follows: Yachi, still almost on Hinata’s lap, turns to him saying that they should get that beer away from Kageyama soon, before he drinks more. Now, Yachi is already a bit drunk, and when she is in that state, she tends to get clingier to people, hence why Kei is not surprised by this. She has also placed her right hand on Hinata's left arm. And then it happens: as Hinata smiles and tells Yachi to not worry, that he will make sure this is Kageyama's last beer (they know he can't handle more, anyways), he grabs the hand on his arm and holds it, pushing with the other one on her shoulder so she will sit back on her seat. He even squeezes her hand for a second and Kei frowns at this gesture. Yachi then stares at Hinata, visibly relieved, before panicking because Kageyama is about to fall face first on the table. Hinata laughs. Yamaguchi mutters a “well, well” as he moves the plate in front of Kageyama to the side lest his face falls on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It feels like he is the only one sober here. Although Kei can’t decide whether Hinata is tipsy or not. It is hard to tell with him.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After seeing this scene play out, Kei’s frown deepens. He takes a few gulps of his kahlua with milk and thinks again: that gesture just now felt too intimate. Maybe he is reading too much into what may be just a friendly gesture, but Kei has met enough couples already to recognize the small signs of affection that they have with each other in public. Hinata and Yachi have always been close to the point that Kei often wondered about the nature of their relationship, but he doesn't remember this kind of closeness between them. And it is not just this moment, Kei reflects as he puts the glass back on the table, he has noticed a few more during the night: Hinata’s gaze falling on Yachi as she talked about her latest project and the fact that he was very well-informed about it all; Yachi’s glance lingering on Hinata too often and the accompanying faint blush in her cheeks; and, of course, a few subtle touches here and there. Heck, they had even arrived at the izakaya together, now that he thinks about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima! If you keep frowning so much your glasses will get stuck in your brow!” Hinata exclaims in front of him, pointing his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei takes another gulp of his drink. “Disgusting,” he mutters under his breath, preferring to not answer Hinata’s idiotic accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat?!” Hinata’s voice rises over the nearby tables. That is to say: it is too loud. Kei covers his ears, Yachi yelps, Yamaguchi laughs as he keeps drinking and Kageyama shouts at him to shut up before dozing off again. Hinata then gets up from where he is seated and walks to Kei’s side saying that maybe with some more alcohol his personality will become more pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei manages to somehow hold Hinata off, who then walks back to his seat, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Hinata’s hand goes down to what seems to be Yachi’s thighs and stays there for two seconds too long before coming up again doesn’t escape Kei’s notice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It is past 10 p.m. when they leave the izakaya. Yamaguchi is carrying Kageyama, arm under his shoulder. He got so drunk that he fell asleep. Or maybe he just fell asleep because it got too late for him. Whatever the case, there was no way of waking him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, we will get Kageyama home,” Yamaguchi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei sighs. “Really, whose idea was it to get him so drunk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I just offered him one beer. Just one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei glares at Hinata. “You know perfectly well he gets drunk on nothing, you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. Drinking is part of the fun. Besides,” Yamaguchi says, repositioning Kageyama on his shoulder with a heave, “it had been a long time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looks up to the sky of Tokyo, so starless compared to that of their hometown in Sendai. Kei and Yamaguchi often drink and eat together, like close old friends tend to do, but if they want to meet with the other three, it has to be in Tokyo most of the time. Today was a special occasion, and Kei understands Yamaguchi maybe is even glad they have to get Kageyama home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he just sighs, deciding in his head that he will have Kageyama pay for the taxi ride. He has more money than any of them. Let him put it in use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had lots of fun today,” he hears Yachi say. “So let's go out again as soon as we can!” She smiles at all of them and a feeling of unusual harmony settles. Kageyama even mumbles something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's,” Hinata says besides her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nods, contented. “Then, that is it for today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then after a few brief goodbyes, Hinata and Yachi walk away in the same direction. Hinata has said nothing about walking her home, but neither Kei nor Yamaguchi feel the need to ask. It just seems obvious and standard, Hinata walking Yachi home. He used to do it the most out of their group back in high school. This is one of those dynamics between them that have stayed the same through the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet it feels like there is something more. Something that is different and keeps nagging Kei. Is it the way Hinata didn’t specifically mention he was walking Yachi home? Is it the fact that Yachi herself didn’t refuse? Plus, while it is dark and it only lasted for a millisecond, Kei would have sworn Hinata’s hand was on Yachi’s back by the time they were about to turn the street corner  and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you noticed as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Yamaguchi, who is looking for a taxi on his phone. On his arm, Kageyama still snoozes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei nods. He wasn’t imagining things after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought something was different with those two… ah, here. Taxi coming in five minutes. But, yeah, something was off tonight.” Yamaguchi tucks his phone inside the pocket of his jacket. He smiles at Kei. “Good for them. It took them long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei stays silent. He wants to say what he is thinking: that, in his opinion, Yachi seemed like someone with better taste. But saying so would be like insulting Yachi, so he keeps his mouth shut. He can respect her decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at Yamaguchi and the big kid resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could just leave him to the taxi driver and go directly to our hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. Why did you not do anything when Hinata riled him up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughs. “Because I was drunk myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lies. Yamaguchi is the best at holding his alcohol out of all of them. He just likes to feign he isn’t, and then watches and cares for the others when it is all over. Kinda like he did as captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kei wishes he would stop Kageyama from getting drunk. Now they have to take a ride to his apartment, make sure he stays asleep safely, and from there take another ride to their hotel. It is going to get late and Kei is already tired and cranky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hinata managed to avoid the added responsibility of getting Kageyama home safe and sound, even though he was the one who got him drunk. He should be the one waiting for a taxi here while they walk Yachi home. Kei feels like he just got played and it is making him even crankier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if reading his thoughts, Yamaguchi says: “Well, this is better for Yachi-san. She hasn’t seen Hinata for months, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei sighs, because he has to admit that much is true. Those two were probably in a hurry to get home. But the reason why is something that Kei forbids his mind from ever contemplating. He looks up at the sky, trying to diffuse his thoughts: it is too clear and too starless. He can’t wait to get home, Sendai, tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later in some residential area of Tokyo where Yachi's apartment is, Shōyō is kissing her. He has Yachi backed against the wall of the corridor. Her hands are on his arms and then around his neck. She sighs as he pries her lips open and Shōyō hugs her closer, satisfied that she is as desirous of him as he has been of her all evening. It has been a long wait and Shōyō is not well-known for his patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves his attention to her neck, dropping more kisses along the way. He searches for Yachi’s pulse on the velvety skin of her neck and nips on the spot with enough force that Yachi’s hands grasp his shoulders. His hand sneaks down her blouse and Yachi pushes against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi— Hinata, we should take a bath…” She says all of a sudden. “I must stink of food, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō stares at her. He wants to say no because he is impatient like that, but he also wants Yachi to feel at ease. And as if to prove that he doesn't mind the smell of food on her, Shōyō pulls her closer and inhales into her neck. Yachi squirms and laughs in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tickles… hehe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shōyō stops and frowns. His nose has detected not only food but also other faint traces of smells on her: the familiar fragrances of Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s softeners and the fresh smell of Kageyama’s shampoo mingling with Yachi’s own scent. He presses his nose closer to her neck and sniffs, trying to detect his scent. Above him Yachi laughs and calls him a dog but Shōyō can’t share her mirth right now because he can’t find his scent on her and it is vexing him, despite how he knows (because Yachi told him) that one can't smell themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō would like to carry her directly to bed, but now he has noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> smells and can't just ignore their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?” Yachi asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō grabs her small shoulders. “You’re right. Let's go take a bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? O— ok.” She seems a bit surprised, maybe a bit disappointed. Funny, Shōyō thinks; she was the one to suggest the bath in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō kisses her briefly and then whispers in her ear:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we take a bath together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks back at Yachi, her face seems ready to burst. But she still refuses his invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is not much later that Shōyō has Yachi pinned down again, but this time it is against the mattress. He has also sunk his nose in her neck, where her scent mingles with the subtle botanical notes of the soap she uses. She giggles and squirms against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata! You are like a dog…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't help it. You smell too good.” He says against her skin and then takes a deeper breath of that scent that is making his head feel heavy. He closes his eyes. “And also more like yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I smell bad earlier?” Yachi asks, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō looks up. “No, but…” He frowns. “You smelled too much of—” And he cuts himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to say names, doesn't want to reveal that he is a bit jealous lest he makes Yachi feel guilty. He is an adult and can deal with these feelings on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also doesn't want the names of other men to be said when they are together in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi suddenly looks ashamed and starts apologizing for smelling too much like food and car smoke and being unladylike, but Shōyō doesn't want her getting nervous now, so he puts an end to her worries by kissing her once, softly. And then more strongly, pushing Yachi into the mattress. His tongue probes her mouth to open, she obligues and soon Yachi relaxes under him. He falls into that hazy state where he is enveloped by Yachi and her scent. Just that. And then Shōyō opens his eyes just a little, to watch her expression, and sees her beautiful honey hair sprawled on the pillow and remembers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yachi’s ponytail swaying as she walks beside him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look really pretty with that ponytail!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Him walking ahead and then turning around to wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her flushed face staring at him, framed by the cold darkness of Miyagi's countryside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The electric current that passed between them at that moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so obvious: His jealousy, the nature of his feelings. Her beautiful hair will always be a reminder, Shōyō thinks as he pushes Yachi further into the mattress, still kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to be all over her to such a degree that he won't be able to miss his own scent on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at some point Yachi struggles against him, possibly in need of air. Shōyō breaks the kiss and props himself on his hands, opening his eyes to the sight of Yachi staring at him, hair around her flushed face like a corona of marigolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sight no one else knows of but him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō licks his lips. Yachi looks like begging to be kissed, but he drops the awaited kiss on her shoulder instead and then nips on her clavicle. One hand grabs the hem of her t- shirt and lifts it up, revealing her breasts to the dim light of the room. They rise and fall in rhythm with her ragged breathing. He caresses their supple skin and pinches one nipple as he kisses the valley in the middle. Yachi's body jumps and she leans into his touch, but he retires his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On another night, he would have spent more time there, but right now he is impatient to go farther south, where both her scent and her pleasure are stronger. So Shōyō gets on his knees and pulls her pajama pants down. He then positions himself between her legs once again, looks down and sees a wet patch on her underwear. His middle finger starts moving up and down that patch before he even realizes it. Yachi's hips twitch and follow its movements and Shōyō smiles at her desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wants to do something else, so he—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Shōyō exclaims, because he has realized he forgot a very important part: he should take his t-shirt off. Yachi likes that. So he does so and lets the t-shirt fall besides the bed. She stares mesmerized at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles. Now they are ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, he slides her panties off. Yachi lifts her hips and her feet and then spreads her legs obediently, though she covers her face with her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thinks Shōyō as he folds the underwear. He should probably just leave it on the floor because he doubts Yachi will wear it again later, but he likes to treat her things with care; so he places her pajamas and underwear, properly folded, on one side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi awaits him, legs still spread for him and face hidden behind her hands. Shōyō, though, sees her peeking at him nervously between her fingers. There is a part of him, the childish and overexcited boy of the past, that wants to be a bit of a bully and tease her, make her wait; but even that boy liked to indulge Yachi and thus he positions his face between her legs. The fresh smell of her rushes to his head. Above him, Yachi moves her hands away and opens her mouth to say something, but Shōyō takes a first lick and all that comes out is a soft moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As impatient as he had felt earlier, now Shōyō wants to take his time. His tongue caresses her outer folds and laves her with care, feeling self-satisfied at how moist she is. His hand searches for hers and she takes it willingly. His other hand is grabbing one side of her hips, although he doesn't need to: Yachi is so polite that she always restrains the movement of her hips, even when he directs his ministrations to her clit, like he is doing now. Only small hitches of breath betray her at every flick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wants to see her more debauched side tonight: That side that she only shows him and no one else, the side that neither of the other three can ever imagine. Shōyō releases Yachi's hand and grabs her hips firmly and pushes his tongue inside her. Yachi moans above him. She grabs onto his hair and grinds against his face. Shōyō then restrains her hips and moves his attention to her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi— Hinata… I'm—” Her voice becomes a whine. That and the way her thighs tremble under his arms are indication enough that her release is near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Shōyō pulls apart. The bed creaks as he sits back on his heels abruptly to look down at Yachi, who is the very image of surprise and vexation. Her face is a mess: utterly red and with trails of tears on her cheeks and saliva on her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gives him a rush, seeing Yachi in this state. Shōyō is the only one who knows this side of her. Just him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could stare longer, but Shōyō likes to think of himself as a caring lover and before Yachi can even ask what is going on, he picks up where they left it. His tongue caresses over and over and her hands grab his hair again in tiny fistfuls. She moves her hips now, looking for her release, and he hums, glad that she has finally loosened up. Thinking that it is time for her to come, Shōyō adds a finger for good measure and strokes right where she likes it the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is more than enough to send Yachi over the edge and she comes trying to say his name, only for it to sound like some gargled nonsense. Her hips twitch, riding her orgasm, and the grip on his hair turns so taut that Shōyō's scalp burns, but he likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At last her hips and hands go limp and Shōyō gets up to look at Yachi, who is staring up at the ceiling in a daze. He licks his lips, feeling the satisfaction of a job well done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi's gaze falls on him. “Hinata, your face…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō stares back in confusion. His face? What does she— oh right. Shōyō realizes then that his face must be a bigger mess than hers and that he should maybe go wash it, but the way Yachi looks at him —like this isn't enough and she needs more— is making impatience flare inside him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay.” He says, wiping his face with the pajama t-shirt he threw to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it must smell and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō straddles her all of a sudden, face close. Yachi yelps. “I don't mind that. Also…” He makes what he thinks is his most convincing face. “I want to put it in already. Can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Yachi assents timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shōyō smiles at her sweetness and Yachi blushes like a rose. He discards his pants and underwear, glad to free his erection at last, then grabs a condom. He positions himself between her legs and kisses her lightly. Yachi grabs his arms and Shōyō sinks himself into her heat, gaze fixed on the honey-coloured hair that spreads on the pillow like a corona of marigolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one else knows this side of Yachi but him. It is a privilege bestowed only on Shōyō. And he wonders: does Yachi feel the same about him? He hopes so. And if the way she is looking at him as his mind goes blank with every thrust is any indication, it is most likely so.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for writing a horny sequel to what was a wholesome and very pure fic but I couldn't stop myself. The sex scene is actually short and maybe I could have done without it, but, again, I couldn't stop myself. </p><p>Writing from Kei's perspective was fun. And imagining drinking headcanons about the first years was also fun.</p><p>Aaaahh, I love hinayachi...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>